


Speechless

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diggle likes to make Oliver whine and plead. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt at comment-fic on lj:  
> Arrow, Oliver/Dig, speechless

Oliver screamed, begged, threw insults, moaned, and made all sorts of undignified noises.

It didn't matter; Oliver was tied to the table, and Diggle kept teasing him, with his mouth and hands and all manner of toys, keeping him on the edge of orgasm for almost an hour.

Oliver may have made a lot of noise during, but when it was over, when Diggle let him reach, finally, satisfied bliss, Oliver just looked at him, stupid grin on his face, and couldn't say a thing.


End file.
